His Perfect Half
by steph2009
Summary: Maka gets expriemented on by someone other than Dr. Stein. Only to wake up and find that the effects are more than either could bargain for. Can she overcome them?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters. I am just playing with them. :) Enjoy! **

Maka awoke in chained to a table. Her body burning and hurting all over. A small whimper escaped her lips.

"Maka?" She searched for the voice of her partner and Kid only to see Kid untying her partner form the wall he was on.

"You look like heck, Soul…" Maka commented with a laugh only to wince as it ripped like knives from her throat. Soul didn't even smile at her; he only stared at her with a pained look in his red eyes. "Hey," she said as Kid untied her, "what's wrong, Soul?" Soul only shook his head and transformed as she stood with shaky legs. Kid held her stable for a moment. She smiled at him as he released her.

"They're in there, boss!" A man's voice called. "With the test patient and her partner.."

"Test patient?" Maka questioned to herself.

"I'll fill you in later…" Soul rasped. Maka nodded as the sounds of footsteps approached faster.

"Get ready!" Kid yelled as the doors to the lab burst open. Maka tightened her grip around Soul. Their eyes widened in shock, before both went flying through the windows. Kid quickly called his board to his hand and yelled, "Maka! Get on!" Maka complied quickly and climbed on behind him. She held on tightly as he took to the skies, leaving the creations to follow.

Stein sighed and leaned back against the chair. The dominating circles under his eyes showed his stress that had been growing since Maka Alburn had gone missing on a mission. They had believed the mission they were sending Maka on to be easy only to find something completely different when their young miester hadn't returned. Death the Kid had been sent to find her and had also found more than he could handle it seemed. For Kid's father had exploded into the room along with Spirit-the Death Scythe- ranting about missing teens and lost connections. That was three days ago.

"Have you found anything?" Spirit demanded as the door slammed against the door to his office.

"No…" Stein sighed, removed his glasses from the bridge of his nose, and massaged the sore area.

"What was that?" Maka yelled over the wind. The wind and the pain in her throat caused tears to rise into her eyes. Her grip tightened even more on Soul as Kid swerved to avoid the firing men.

"I don't know!" Disturbed Kid screamed back. Her hair mixed with his as he turned the board. They quickly approached Death City; the things hot on their trail.

Before either teens could comprehend, they were tumbling off of the now-broken board.

"MAKA!" Kid screamed as she fell away from him.

"KID!" Maka screamed back, her hand outstretched. A blur hit her through the glass of the school. Soul had shielded her body before impact.

Both men jumped as the teens crashed through the window. Both were up and ready for a fight before either men could question where they had been.

"Where-" Their words died on their tongues as a Stein look alike stood in front of Maka and Soul. Soul quickly transformed once more. The look-a-like smiled in a twisted way before launching himself at her. She sidestepped, but didn't swing.

"Maka! What are you doing?" Soul screamed as Stein-wanna-be swung his deadly hands at her, she only slipped out of the way.

The real Stein stood in the corner with Spirit, both to shocked to move. Stein recovered just as his look-a-like hit Maka into the wall. A crack appeared in the brick as she tumbled.

"Respect…" Soul realized. "Lose it! You'll die! Lose the damn respect you have for him!" He pleaded finally. His red eyes wide in human form. Maka breathed heavily and leaned against the wall.

"Spirit…" Stein called. Spirit nodded and transformed. Stein ran at Maka's attacker only to find that he was being held back. "Maka! Maka! Can you hear me?" Stein called as Spirit transformed back.

"Soul…" Maka whispered.

"Yeah, Maka?"

"I'm sorry." With those last words, she cast Soul out of the battle. He transformed in air.

"MAKA!" He attempted to enter the battle again only to find he couldn't. "What the hell?"

"Yes, it seems we are being restricted by some kind of barrier. I believe it is that look-a-like's soul that is the barrier," Stein commented as he pushed his glasses up onto his nose.

"So we have no other option than to watch Maka get killed?" Soul exploded.

"You don't know that she'll fail," Stein commented looking over at the 17 year old boy. Soul fell silent and stared back at his partner inside the bubble of soul.

Maka closed her eyes as he advanced on her and concentrated on something foreign to her. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as her soul wavelength burst from her hand and circulated on her fist. She slammed it to her attacker's stomach. Blood spewed from his mouth. She slammed her foot into his jaw. His head snapped to the side long enough for her to channel more of her wavelength into her hand and push it into him. He fell to his knees with no sound and exploded into white light. A startled squeal escaped from her lips as it engulfed her.

Those outside covered their eyes against the blaze. As it died down, a shaky Maka stood in the middle of the room.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as he ran toward her. "Why in the hell did you do that?"

"Hey, I lived didn't I?" She snapped, "granted…" She looked down at her hands, "I have no idea where that came from…"

"Maka…" Soul sighed, he suddenly looked years older, "you were experimented on in that lab…they talked about created you to be someone's perfect half…" The sounds of her screams assaulted his ears once more. "Kid rescued us before they could program who's you were into you, I think. At least, they were discussing it as they were…" Soul swallowed and his eyes clinched tightly, "doing that to you…" Maka sank down onto the ground.

"Is there any way to correct it?" Maka asked weakly. Everyone turned to Dr. Stein, who had been thinking of a way to reverse the girl's condition.

"I can try…but I'll have to study the condition…" His voice was pure scientist. "Meaning you're going to have to be present, Maka." Maka nodded before Spirit could protest about his now of age daughter being left with the unpredictable-psychotic-experiment-happy-doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

As Stein waited for Maka to come to his office after all classes had ended, he couldn't help but think of his silent reaction the night of her disappearance.

_**Stein lay still in his bed; his eyes closed as he thought of the young girl that reminded him so much of both himself and her own mother when both were young. A slight smile came to his face as he thought of her. An amused smile touched his face as he thought of how her father would react to these unsightly thoughts and feelings Stein possessed for his daughter.**_

Stein frowned at the memory of the helplessness and fear that had overcome him moments after her father's worried scream. _'I suppose I will always think of her as the girl that fought against me in the beginning...she neither begged for mercy or gave it. I am sure, she will not hesitate again...' _He turned his head slightly as the door opened to reveal the source of his most inner mind. Maka Alburn.

Hours later, Maka sat on Dr. Stein's desk swinging her feet gently as he stared at the computer screen. Her eyes would wander from the smiling moon to his concentrated face. '_Only studying,'_ she told herself, '_for signs of surprise or even distress.' _

Every now and again his pen would scribble what she assumed to be notes from the records of the lab Soul and herself had been rescued from. A small hint of despair washed through her as she found herself wondering just what they would have done had she not been rescued.

Kid had visited her many times in the office. He was badly banged up from the fall, reporting that the threat seemed to have been after her all along. These words had left Maka chewing her bottom lip raw from worry.

A sigh distracted her. She looked over at her most respected professor. He rubbed the back of his neck. Maka slid from the desk and poured him a cup of coffee. She returned to his side and placed it onto the desk.

"Thank you…" He smiled at her for a moment before lifting the cup to his lips.

"You're welcome, professor," Maka sank into the neglected chair across from him.

"I've only gathered a few notes about your condition. And it seems that if you're condition goes untreated which it probably will unless we can find a way to remedy the experiment..." He trailed off and he bit his lip tightly. In return, Maka bit her own.

"You can tell me you know," she declared bravely, "I can handle it..."

"Painful spasms of the body," her face revealed nothing of the fear or unease she felt to his skilled eye, "erratic behavior, and insanity are possible..."

"I can handle that..." Stein smiled at her almost mockingly.

"So you say now," Stein laid his hand on her shoulder gently, "but when your dealing with them, it will be much harder to prove yourself right..." Maka knew that he was speaking from experience. The Medusa incident had taken a tolls on his mental stability. She smiled and patted his knee.

"It'll be fine, after all, weren't some of the great scientists and inventors crazy?" Stein laughed heartedly at her remark. Maka withdrew her hand as a thought crossed her mind:

_'What would other students or teachers think if they walked in and saw this? Professor Stein could get fired or worse...and I could be expelled..'_

"Come on, I'll get you home." Maka looked up at her now standing professor. He smiled and extended his hand to the seated girl. She placed her hand in his and smiled at her favorite person. He led her outside. She stopped as she saw just what it was he drove to work.

Stein threw a leg over the motorcycle and looked back at her. He smiled at the wide eyed look she was giving it. He dug out a helmet and threw it to her.

"Come now, it's not going to bite..." Maka put her helmet on and stepped forward. She climbed onto the back.

"No, but it could throw me off..." She grumbled as Stein started the machine.

"You should know by now that I won't let you get hurt in my protection..." Maka smiled. "Now, hold on tight." He added. Her arms wrapped around his waist and attempted to ignore their closeness. A small part of her tugged to see just how far he would let her go with her hands. The motorbike tore off into the night. The roaring of the bike and the way it rode across the asphalt made her forget about her earlier thoughts as the exhilarating feeling took over her. A short burst of laughter tore from her lips.

Stein smiled as he listened to her. The sound was like music to his ears. He was aware that he was breaking speed limit, but the moment her arms around him the beast inside felt tempted.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka entered her apartment. Her hair slightly messy from the ride over here. Her hands and arms still tingled from having been wrapped around Dr. Stein for so long. A small blush graced her face as she closed the door.

"Hey, Maka.." Soul had mumbled. Her thoughts so full of the information Stein had given her and of the feelings he made her feel that she passed by Soul with as little as a nod. "What did…HEY! I'M TALKING-" Soul had thought to pursue his tech but was distracted by a naked Blair begging him to play with her. Soul tensed and waited for Maka to turn and Maka Chop his head for paying attention to Blair. His only answer was a door slamming. He grinned through his nose bleed.

Blair tilted her head to side and cooed out a very adorable, "nya?"

Maka undressed in a daze. Then dressed in a baggy t-shirt and sleep pants in much the same way. Absentmindedly, she began to twirl a piece of her dirty blonde hair around her finger as her thoughts began to stir toward the man that brought her home.

_'When did these feelings start?' _She wondered to herself. _'Was it when we first met?' _Quickly, she dismissed that thought remembering the fear he had put her through. _'Then was it after he saved me from Chrona?' _

_**Maka shook with fear. Her hands tight on Soul's injury in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The wound itself was to large for her hands to cover the whole thing, so she rested her hands nearest to his heart. He was her only distraction from the pain she knew was about to come. **_

_** She was vaguely aware of the sound of a sharp object slicing threw wood and the injured exclamation from Chrona. She looked up just in time to see a foot come threw the door. Her eyes widened as the twisted figure of Stein appeared. His eyes as hard as amber stone. **_

_** Maka felt her heart begin to beat just a little faster as he turned toward her. He offered her the briefest of smiles before kneeling next to her to examine Soul. Her focus was on Stein and Soul, much to her father's disappointment.**_

__Maka smiled despite the painful memory.

_'Yes, I'm sure that's when it all began…' _She slid underneath the cover and pulled the string to her lamp. Darkness filled the room, but behind her eyelids-the smiling professor dwelled.

Stein had returned to his computer as soon as he had dropped the teen off. His eyes scanned the words onto the computer quickly. The mad part of him couldn't help but admire how thoroughly the administration had planned the experiments, but the enraged part of him won out.

_'How dare they do these things to Maka!' _Very follicle of his body seemed to scream and burn with rage. He turned off the monitor and removed his glasses with a sigh. _'The first part of curing her is finding a way to dull the side effects…then developing a treatment…' _He hadn't told her who the experiment was designed to compliment. He kept it from her because he feared her reaction to knowing.

For the whom in the equation: himself.

"**The perfect weapon against the helping hand in creating the Death Scythe. She has potential to turn this upcoming war to our advantage." **The e-mail read much to Stein's horror.

The girl that held power of the insane scientist was sent to be the key to his end...and she would surely be.


	4. Chapter 4

As always, Maka was the first to rise among her roommates. She rubbed her eyes in a drowsy manner and walked by Soul's room. She poked her head inside for a moment to make sure that her friend was alright. Soul still lay sleeping with Blair beside him in cat form curled up at his side.

_'Ever since that incident with Chrona I can't help but check in on him. To make sure he's okay…and still with me…' _She thought as she walked into the kitchen. Then as silently as possible, began breakfast. _'I wonder what it would be like to make breakfast for Stein…' _At the thought, Maka blushed brightly and slammed her hands onto her cheeks. _'OHH! I shouldn't have thought that! Now I'm not going to be able to look at him all day without thinking about it! I'll just read…yeah that's it. I won't look at him…' _

As the smiling sun rose over the horizon, Stein lay awake in bed. His thoughts of her bounced around inside his head. Never resting on one moment for long. Her father would surely kill him for the thoughts he possessed.

_'It is wrong to feel this way…' _He scolded himself.

_**"When has that ever stopped you?" **_The madness argued. The voice itself sounded very much like Medusa. Stein couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at hearing her voice once more. Despite common belief, in the short time they spent together he had developed feelings for the timid, deceiving nurse. It seemed that the feeling he held for Maka, however, were overcoming whatever it was he felt for Medusa. Maka seemed to be the link to his sanity just as much as Marie redeemed him.

_'Since I got my sanity back…' _Stein replied.

_**"Well, talking to yourself is the first sign that you're losing it again…" **_'She' teased back.

_'Shut up.' _

_**"Make me."**_

Stein rolled lazily out of bed and began to promptly ignore her. But despite his efforts, he could still hear her laughing gently in his mind.

Maka fought grumbling as she walked into the class she had both been dreading and waiting for all day: Professor Stein's. Thankfully, he wasn't in the room yet. The moment she sat down, she opened the book that she had grabbed from home. Moments later the sound of wheels approached. Despite her resolve, her heart began to beat faster at the sound. Every beat seemed to scream, "He's coming! He's coming!"

A thud announced his arrival, but she refused to look up at the sprawled out professor on the floor.

"Alburn, Maka…" He called. Maka's eyes never left the same sentence as he called roll.

She mumbled a disjointed, "Here."

In her attempt to ignore her favorite teacher, her eyes read the same sentence again and again. She was so determined to ignore him that she didn't notice Soul's confused look. Professor Stein only continued with class as if he didn't notice that she was giving him the cold shoulder. When in reality, he knew very well and was amused by it.

"Class is dismissed. Maka, I need to see you," his eyes never left the page as he spoke. Maka swallowed powerfully and waited in her chair. Soul patted her shoulder, thinking that it was something about her condition, as he walked out. When no one else was around, Stein stood and placed his hands onto her desk.

"Maka, is something on your mind?" Stein questioned, sounding as though he were a concerned teacher.

Throughout the class, Maka's annoyance with herself had grown to the breaking point. No matter how hard she had tried to stay focused on the words in front of her, her eyes would wander to her professor. So it was no surprise to her, when she slammed her book roughly and stood, then shouted, "YOU! You're on my mind!"

Stein blinked owlishly at her. Shock played on every part of his face. Maka slapped her hands over her mouth and, before Stein could comprehend movement, darted from the room.

Tears fell from Maka's eyes as she ran away from the school, completely skipping lunch. She rubbed her eyes roughly. Anger fueling her feet even after her legs began to hurt. Soul would be angry at her from running home...but her mind and body screamed at her to get away from Stein.

However, Stein stayed in the classroom staring at the door that Maka had quickly retreated from. The words she had screamed finally sinking in. He didn't know wheter to cry or to smile at this new change.

_**"See? What you feel for her can't be ignored. What are you going to do now?" **_'Medusa' questioned in an "I-told-you-so" voice. Stein slammed his head onto the desk, then raised a hand to turn the gear that protruded from his head. 'Medusa' laughed loudly in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

The door to the apartment banged open roughly and then slammed closed. Maka slid down the door and pressed her hands to her temples.

"NO! NO! NO! DAMN IT! I can't believe I yelled that at him!" Frustrated tears built in her eyes. "He still loves Medusa," she soothed herself, "there's not a hope in hell for you and him. Just get over it. He probably thought nothing by it…" Her words gave her both sadness and comfort as well as enough strength to rise from the floor and walk into her bedroom. She collapsed onto her bed and pulled a pillow to her chest.

Soon, the stressed girl was asleep. Her body began to jerk violently. Her eyes roamed everywhere behind her eyelids. Her sleep was not a peaceful. For the side effects had already began.

Hours later, she awoke with a violent jump. The dream still clung to her mind.

_**Medusa's face flashed before her mind. Her golden eyes boring into her. Suddenly, Maka's face molded into Medusa's form. A wicked smile slid across her face. **_

Stein longed to go after her, but at the same time the risks held him back. 'Medusa' berated him constantly for his cowardly ways. Finally, after many self punishing hours, he stood from his chair and began to walk toward the door. Only to hear someone knocking. He slowly opened the door.

"Maka?" He declared in shock. Her arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. Her face contorted with pain.

Maka waited no time telling him why she was there. One simple sentence struck fear into his heart. "The side effects have started." Stein quickly threw the door open and ushered her inside. "It started with painful spasms, then..."

"Then?"

"Insanity..." Maka finished. Stein could sense that she was hiding something from him, but he did not dare push her.

"Strip and get on the operating table," Maka didn't have time to answer before Stein was throwing a gown at her, "put this on." He demanded. Maka moved to protest but another wave of pain so sharp ripped through her. She nodded tightly before darting toward his bed room.

Stein fell onto the stool and rubbed his hand over his face.

_'Why did they start so soon…' _He wondered. _'The records said one to two weeks before the side effects would start. Why now?' _

_**"Well, look at it this way, at least now you get to operate on her. Or…should I say….dissect?" **_'Medusa' cooed.

_'I never wanted to hurt her and you know that. This is not what I want…' _Stein declared with power. 'Medusa' only laughed.

_**"Right, right. I'm sure…" **_Stein fought off a growl as Maka walked back into the room. Her dirty blonde hair let down out of it's pig tails. Stein gave her a reassuring smile, but she did not return it. She laid down onto the table stiffly.

"If I find one thing out of place, I swear, I'm going to kill you, Stein." Maka threatened. Her eyes completing the vow. Liquid green now as hard as stone.

"I'm not going to do anything other than get to the bottom of your pains," Stein attempted to soothe the threatening and scared girl.

"That better be all."

"I'm hurt that you don't trust me."

"I trust you, I just don't trust the dissecting, experimenting part of you."

"Touché." Stein let the banter die down before grabbing the gas from the corner. Maka's eyes widened in borderline panic. "Don't worry, all this is going to do is put you to sleep." He waited for Maka to nod before slipping the mask onto her face. Maka closed her eyes and surrendered to it.

_**"Welcome back, Maka…" Medusa cooed in a sickly sweet voice. Darkness surrounded Medusa. Her slanted eyes held lying gentleness. Medusa stepped toward her. **_

The heart monitor beside Stein jumped violently. He glanced from her momentarily.

_**"What do you want?" Maka questioned. Medusa smiled slowly. **_

_**"It's not a matter of what I want, dear girl, but what you want." **_

_**"Alright then what do I want?" Maka demanded as Medusa stepped closer, bringing herself at arms length.**_

_** "Stein." **_

_** "How could you possibly know that?" Medusa smiled once more and raked her nails gently across Maka's face before her hand settled on her cheek. **_

_** "Because my dear girl," once more Maka's face replaced Medusa. Their bodies became the exact match. "I am you." **_

__Stein gasped in horror as the outline of a snake pressed against his hand. He attempted to remove it but stopped instantly when Maka let out a blood churning scream. He sowed her back together quickly and jerked the gas mask from the side as her heart began to go into overdrive.

"Maka! Maka!" He called fearfully. His hands grasped firmly at the young girl's shoulders. Maka's eyes snapped open and she attached herself to the professor. Her arms and legs locked around him tightly. He could feel his shirt becoming soaked through with her tears. Stein threw cautious to the wind. His arms tightened around her waist. He kissed her hair and repeated: "It's okay, it's okay…."

Maka began to calm down slowly. Her tears dried up and she pulled back only a little to look at the doctor.

"You're right..." Maka lied.

For both knew, his words were a lie.


	6. Chapter 6

Silence filled the room as Stein stared at her. Maka shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

"Tell me everything…" Stein commanded gently. Maka looked up sharply and started into his eyes. Despite the sound of his voice, his eyes were a whole different matter. His amber pools were now hard gems. Maka swallowed and told him of the dreams. She shook as she recalled them. Once more his arms found their way around her. He pulled her off of the desk she had been sitting on and into his lap. A small squeak escaped her lips. Stein believed she would protest now that she was in the proper state of mind, but to his shock she only relaxed into his arms.

_'Thank you God for letting me already be dressed in my normal clothes…' _

Once she was finished, she whispered, "It's not possible…is it?" Her eyes were still closed. Her head still on his chest. Both savored the moment, unknowingly to the other.

"I don't know…but…" Maka could hear the part he was leaving off: _She did say that it was not the end…_

"We assumed she meant the Kishin…" Maka whispered. Fear colored her tone. Stein pulled her against him even more tightly.

"We don't know that. She could have very well meant the Kishin." Stein attempted to soothe. Both fell silent once more.

"Soul…" Maka suddenly whispered as she pushed away from Stein's chest. Stein felt both jealousy and pain tear tracks through him. "He would know….he was there…during the experiments…" Stein had forgotten that.

"Then let's go to your apartment," Stein opened his arms and let her out from them. Both knew that they would have to talk about their sudden closeness, but knew they had more important things to deal with at the moment.

"What's he doing here?" Soul demanded as soon as he opened the apartment door. Maka placed a hand on her partner's shoulder and began to speak.

"The side effects have started, Soul, he's just here to figure out what you know about what they did to me…" She spared her friend no details. He paled at the memory.

"Okay…come on…" He opened the door wider and let the scientist in. He smiled at Soul as he passed. "Psycho…" Soul breathed. Soon after a book smacked him in the face. "Ow…"

"Be nice, he's here to HELP me," Maka demanded. Soul nodded and sat down on the sofa with the other three. Blair, attracted by the noise, had joined them.

"Please begin, Soul…" Stein asked, notepad in hand. Soul ignored the book and began.

The memory began to come back to him, complying with Stein's wishes, he began to tell:

**"Maka! Maka!" He screamed as he struggled against the chains. All he could do was watch in horror as she struggled against the needle and later the injection. He watched her bite into her lip to keep from screaming. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" He screamed in rage. **

** A man grinned evilly at him through the mask before slamming him back onto the wall. "Relax, boy, we're simply following orders." He held the more of the red liquid up to his face, "this is just the beginning." In rage, Soul spat in his face. The man drew his fist back and slammed it into Soul's stomach. "I'm not going to give you the pleasure of sleep, boy. You're going to watch…" Bile rose into his stomach as they injected her once more. This time, however, she couldn't fight the scream.**

Stein's body was tense, but he still recorded the color of the liquid. Maka, now in Blair's arms, was shaking with the effort of fighting off tears as she learned of things that she couldn't remember.

"Did they let anything slip as to what they were injecting her with?" Stein's voice was that of a scientist and doctor. Soul looked up at Stein gravely. He nodded.

"They believed I was asleep…one of the men asked what it was that they were injecting into her. The other answered that it was a witch's blood." Maka tensed in Blair's arms. While Stein's hand froze around the pen. Blair was the first to recover.

"So what does this mean for Maka-chan, nya?" Blair asked, tilting her head to the side and unfolding her arms from around the younger girl.

"I don't know. I'll have to research it…" Stein moved to stand. "I'm going to go back to the lab. Maka-"

"I'm coming with you." Maka declared, jumping up before he could finished his sentence. Stein looked closely at the girl. Her eyes shone with fierce determination. She wasn't going to stay without a fight.

"Fine…" Stein sighed.

Stein was beginning to worry. Maka had left his office two hours ago to get in the shower and she had yet to return. He stood from the chair and stretched.

Maka stood in the middle of Stein's room kicking herself.

_'AHH! I'm so stupid! I forgot to bring some clothes!' _She pulled at her hair. Her eyes roamed his room until they landed on a mirror. In that mirror, she could see the scar. It was straight and stitched. Her eyes stayed on it longer than she had intended. She figured she had worried Stein, because he now appeared in the mirror behind her.

"I didn't have time to get what was inside of you out...when I tried you began to scream..." His eyes were haunted in a way that she had never seen before. The pain in his eyes made her forget that she was shirtless and standing in front of someone years older than herself that could possibly be jailed or worse for this. Maka turned to him. Her eyes widened as he removed his shirt and slipped it over her. Her thought process shut down at seeing Stein shirtless, but she quickly recovered.

"What was inside me?"

"The outline of a snake..." Maka tensed and wrapped her arms around her waist. Stein's eyes if possible became even more haunted. Maka wrapped her arms around him. Stein's eyes widened in shock.

"It's not your fault you know...they couldn't finish the experiment. At most I probably got a little of the witch's magic in me. Soul did say that they didn't get far in two days." Maka breathed into his chest. Stein wrapped his arms around her slowly.

"I didn't think of the magic part. You know we're going to have to talk about this?" He said, motioning toward the close bodies. Maka nodded.

"Yeah...I know...but can we not talk about it now?" Stein chuckled.

"Of course..." He laid his head onto hers.

"Thank you..." She whispered. Stein kissed the top of her head in comfort.

Medusa's words flashed into Maka's mind, effectively ruining the moment:

_"I am you..." _

Maka jerked away from Stein and fell against the mirror. Her statement proved true what Stein and herself already expected.

"It was Medusa's blood!"


	7. Chapter 7

After much crying, Maka had finally fallen asleep on his bed. He sighed as he swept up the remains of the only mirror in his home.

_'I suppose it can be quite a shock to find that out…' _Stein couldn't stop the bitter smile that spread across his face. _'I remember how I felt when the voice took a sound and face.' _Not for the first time, the deceitful witch's face flashed before his eyelids. He glanced at the young girl's peaceful face and without thought he found himself standing in front of her. His finger tips gently brushed her skin.

"Stein…" She breathed. His hand froze in shock as his eyes widened behind his glasses. He slowly removed his hovering hand and placed the shaky hand onto his mouth. As soon as his hand had left her, broken whimpers began to spill from her parted lips. "No!" She suddenly yelled; the rib of fabric followed soon after. Stein found himself airborne. He crashed into the wall behind him. His eyes widened as he started at her. Vector arrows, the very same Medusa wielded, surrounded Maka as the shredded pieces of his cover swirled around her. Her arrows danced violently in the room. Tears spilled from Maka's closed eyes.

Stein, ignoring the unintended attack of arrows, approached her. He ignored the pain; his mind set on reaching the girl.

"Maka!" He shouted. Her green eyes snapped open. But the vector arrows still circled. Her eyes widened even further at the sight. Her panicked eyes turned to Stein.

"Professor Stein! Oh, God! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Emotional pain hinted in her voice as her eyes scanned the damage she had unknowingly done to him. No longer was she frightened by what the arrows reacting to her meant, she only had eyes for her injured professor. She sat onto her knees and touched her professor's shredded shirt-the blood from his wounds still fresh. Fresh tears began to pour from the young girl's eyes.

"Hey, hey…" Stein whispered as he rubbed at her tears with the pad of his thumbs. "I'm fine they're just scratches. You did no great harm…" Maka sniffled and stared at her professor. He noticed the way her eyes roamed from his face to the injuries she had unknowingly inflicted, "Well other than to my covers…" He added in an attempt to lighten the mood. She rewarded him with a brief smile.

Neither cared that he yet to removed his now wandering hands. They traced patterns across her cheeks, lips, and nose. Maka attempted to ignore her furiously beating heart and the feelings his touch created.

"Should I be letting you do this?" She asked him. He laughed heartedly at her question. She found herself smiling. It was clear-the events of earlier were forgotten if only for the moment.

"Probably not, well, no. You shouldn't," Stein answered-his voice low and alluring. "But I'm as much at fault…" He thumbed her bottom lip gently. Maka's eyes flickered from his own amber orbs to his lips. "I don't seem to be able to stop…" Her eyes widened as he came closer.

"STEIN!" Maka jerked back, her head knocking painfully against the wall beside his bed. Stein had rolled from the side of the bed and was in a standing position as Spirit came barreling into the room. He stopped short at realizing the damage in the room. "What on earth happened here…" He wondered.

"Findings," Maka answered, having recovered before Stein-whom had yet to affectively rain himself in. Killing his old partner and Maka's father was not an option. Spirit looked at his ex-partner curiously; his eyes however demanded an explanation of some sort. Stein sighed and motioned for Spirit to follow him into the living room of his home.

Maka sat staring at her father and her professor as they exited. Briefly, her hand rose to her lips. She rubbed her fingertips over them and settled back against the wall.

_'Would he have really kissed me had my dad not exploded into the room? Would I have really let him?' _She wondered to herself. Shame momentarily filled her as she realized that she wouldn't have stopped him, but have enjoyed every minute of it.

_**"He will always be mine…" Medusa had cooed in her sickly sweet voice. Her hands rested on Stein's shoulders. Maka had shaken her head in denial. "No? Well…allow me to show you…Stein…" Medusa breathed, her golden eyes quickly taking the gentle look that she had often showed as the school's nurse. Stein lifted his head. Her lips quickly claimed his. To Maka's horror, Stein replied with vigor to her lips. **_

_** Minutes after Medusa pulled herself from Stein. Her stance nonchalant. She smiled cruelly at Maka.**_

_** "He will always come to me…" **_

__A shudder ran through Maka as the memory of the nightmare that had caused the destruction of Stein's bedroom returned to her. She curled deeper into his covers.

_** "He will always be mine…always come to me…" **_A small whimper escaped Maka's lips as the tears began to pour anew. _'I can no longer deny or rationalize what I feel…what Stein makes me feel…' _


	8. Chapter 8

Spirit left Stein after making him promise that he would dissect his daughter. Stein smiled and waved him out.

"If only that was all he had to worry about…" Stein grumbled as he ran his hand through his hair and replayed the earlier moments in his mind.

_'You are a despicable being…' _He berated. 'Medusa's' voice soon joined him.

_**"Why? Because you would have enjoyed every moment of your lips on hers? If Spirit had not came in you would have kissed her. Do not deny it."**_

_'I'm not denying anything.' _Stein declared with annoyance. 'Medusa' only laughed.

_**"Tell me why does it annoy you so? Are you afraid that she is disgusted by you? Repulsed?" **_Despite his resolve to ignore 'her', he found himself picturing Maka's horrified face in his head. Her body curled against the wall.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed and grabbed his head.

Inside his room, Maka's head shot from the pillow she'd been cuddling.

_'Stein!' _She scrambled from the bed only to pull a face plant on the ground. She glared back at the remains of the cover. '_Stupid cover…'_ She kicked free and walked toward the door. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. _'Stein…' _

"Shut up…" He whimpered. 'Medusa's' maniacal laughter echoed about his head.

"Professor Stein?" Maka's soft voice called from behind him. Stein raised his head and turned to look at the girl. Still in his shirt and clinging to the frame of his bedroom door. "Are you alright?" Stein only studied her. A light blush rose to her cheeks.

_'What? What is he staring at me for?' _She wondered nervously. Her blush only intensified as she recalled the almost kiss from earlier. _'OH!' _Stein watched as her eyes widened.

Momentary hurt flashed through his eyes, so quickly that Maka believed she dreamed it, before he turned away from her.

_'She's disgusted by me after all…' _Stein closed his eyes and stood still.

"Stein…" Maka whispered before launching herself at his back. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Stein's eyes widened now. He glanced down at her arms. Maka's face was burning as she realized what she had done. "Um…" Quickly, she let go. "Sorry…it's just I can't stand seeing you like this. You kinda look like a kicked puppy…"

"Maka…" Stein finally spoke. "Are you disgusted by me?"

"What the world had you thinking that?" She demanded, her face reddening at his question. Not out of embarrassment, but out of anger.

"Just answer the question," Stein demanded as he fought not to raise his voice.

"Of course not…I could never-!" He turned quickly and pulled the young girl into his arms. "Professor?" She questioned lightly. "Wha?" Stein chuckled darkly.

"After all this, you still call me professor?" His arms tightened around her. "Why not just call me by my name? Or do you deny that they is something between us?"

"I don't deny anything. I'm aware that there is an attraction between us. I'm aware of what I feel about it, but you're just confusing me!" Maka declared shoving his arms away from her. "I don't know what you intend! You told Medusa that creatures like yourself and her couldn't know love! So nothing's going to come out of this but hur-!" His lips slammed to hers. Maka's eyes widened in shock before slowly closing. After many minutes, he pulled away.

"I was wrong, because I love you…" Stein whispered against her lips. Maka's fought back laughter only because this was not the time to be ticklish. She pulled fully away from his lips.

"I love you too…no matter how wrong it is…"

"Does this feel wrong to you?" Stein questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"No…" Maka answered, "But to society…" He raised both eyebrows at that. "Okay, you've got a point. I guess it isn't so wrong…"

"Exactly. You're dad is just going to attempt to kill me if he ever found out," Stein chuckled.

"So we're going to have to keep this a secret?"

"Until you graduate, yes." Maka bowed her head, only to have it tipped back up by his finger. His lips touched hers tenderly.

"Hold me tonight?" Maka asked, "I can't promise you won't get impaled by arrows…but…"

"It's worth the risk…" Stein informed her. Maka smiled.

**(A/N: Should I continue? Yes, no, maybe?)**


	9. Chapter 9

Maka sat with her back against Stein's chest on the bed, listening to him give her the bad news.

"There is no known cure to the injection, but I can safely say that it will not progress past the point it already is," every now and again he would kiss her shoulders during his speech. "I do not know however, if you are considered a witch on Shinigami-sama's list…"

"Then we need to go see him…it would be very bad if I got chased down by well my own…" Maka commented as she detangled herself from his arms. She waited for him to stand before walking toward the door.

"Hi, hi!" Shinigami-sama burst out as they walked through the door.

"I trust Spirit has kept you up to date on the findings?" Stein questioned. Shinigami-sama only nodded.

"Am I considered a witch?" Maka burst out. Kid, who sat on his chair in front of the mirror tensed along with Liz and Patty. Shinigami-sama smiled briefly.

"No, my dear, you are not. You are still one of the best technicians we have." Maka smiled at his reassuring words. Kid, Liz, and Patty tackled her from behind.

"YAY!" Patty yelled.

"So glad you're not one of them!" Liz burst out, her arms tightening around the smaller girl's neck. Kid only smiled and hugged her, keeping his happiness at bay.

"Let's go tell everyone the good news," Kid suggested as they broke out of the hug. Maka smiled and nodded. Stein's eyes followed them as they walked from the door.

"Stein-kun," Shinigami-sama called, Stein turned. "I trust that while Maka has been staying with you nothing inappropriate has occurred?" Shinigami-sama's eyes held Stein with a knowing look.

"Nothing very inappropriate, no," Stein answered, knowing now that it would be foolish to lie to the leader of the school.

"Good!" Shinigami-sama smiled and clapped his hands. "That is all!" Stein looked at him in shock for a moment, before turning and walking toward the door.

_'That's right…' _He suddenly remembered, _'Shinigami-sama's wife was a student of his…' _Stein smiled as he walked back toward his home. _'Last night was the last night Maka could stay at my home…she's free to stay at her apartment. Suspicions will arise if she doesn't…'_

Soul enveloped Maka into his arms while Black Star in his loud fashion tackled the two of them off the couch. Tsubaki waited for her turn by Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Black Star sniffled and screamed at her. She laughed and patted him awkwardly on the head. Soul's arms hadn't left her waist. Maka pretended to ignore it.

_'Should I tell him of Stein and I?' _She wondered as his arms tightened and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I was worried about you, Maka," he breathed into her ear. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop-"

"There was nothing you could have done, Soul," Maka interrupted. Black Star and Soul released her and Tsubaki attacked her. She said nothing only held the young girl to her. Maka, despite no words, could feel the girl's worry for her and relief that she was okay as she could get.

After everyone had left, Soul and Maka faced each other. Maka shifted awkwardly under Soul's eyes.

"I'm going to go over to Professor Stein's to thank him for all his help…" Maka mumbled before stepping around her partner. Soul grabbed her wrist before she could get far.

"Afterwards, you and I are staying up all night. First night you've been home since well…the rescue, I intend to spent some time with you," Soul demanded, but his eyes held something else. Some other type of promise that she couldn't figure out.

"Okay, Soul!" Maka said with a smile before running out the door.

Maka ran all the way to Stein's home then banged on his door.

"Maka!" Stein breathed in shock before pulling the panting girl inside. "What are you-"

"I had to thank you." He opened his mouth, but she cut him off, "properly!" Stein smiled gently at the younger girl and brushed her bangs out of her face. Maka's breathe caught.

"A thank you would suffice…" Stein answered, as he leaned toward her.

"No, no, it wouldn't. It's not enough!" Maka demanded, Stein looked at her through the tops of his glasses as he waited for her to continue, "you've saved my life countless times, helped me when I needed it! You deserve so much more than a thank you!" Maka's words trailed off at the mischievous look that touched her teacher's eyes. "What?"

"I know of a way you could repay me," he whispered to her, his lips now brushing her earlobe, "that is if you are willing…" At the end of his words, he bit down gently. Maka felt her face growing red.

"St-Stein…do you realize what your words are implying!" She squeaked out. "Why don't you just come out and say it?" Maka felt him grin against her ear before pulling away. He studied her reddened face.

"I just meant help me grade some papers. What were you thinking, you naughty naughty girl?"

Maka sat back in the rolling chair and popped her back. Her eyes roamed towards Stein's face, studying the features she now knew by heart. Her eyes lingered to long on his lips.

_'Such a creul joke to play, Stein...' _

_**"You really were getting hot and bothered, weren't you?" **_'Medusa's' voice accused suddenly. Maka jumped and almost fell out of her chair. An amused edge lingered in her tone.

_'N-n-not at all!' _ Stein chose this exact moment to look up at her. He arched an eyebrow at the girl whose face had now turned an appealing shade of red.

_**"Right. Right. Then what was the stutter for?" **_

_'Why are we talking like old friends? Go away!' _

_**"Oh...but I was having so much fun!" **_Maka sighed as 'she' finally left. Her laughter trailing behind her.

"What was the blush for?" Stein asked.

"Nothing!" Maka quickly burst. "Medu-" Maka pulled her words back into her mouth. But what she would have said still sat heavily in the air.

**"Medusa was teasing me..." **

Stein placed the pen down and pulled the her into his arms.

"Medusa still teases me from time to time, but it's less when I'm with you..." Stein whispered to her.

_**"Liar! If anything I tease you worse! You're just more crafty than the young one!" **_Stein only ignored 'her'.

"Would you like a distraction?" Stein asked.

"Grading more papers?" Maka groaned. "No thank you..." This time Stein smiled and scooped the 17 year old girl into his arms. "Stein! What on earth?" Her eyes widened as she noticed the direction in which he was carrying her. His bedroom. Words died on her lips. "Um..." What all she could say.

"I promise it'll be educational all the same." Stein asked as he laid her down. Maka opened her mouth to say "how" but he cut her off. "First question: Are you ready?"

"Yes." Maka answered. Her answer came out weakily beacause as she spoke, his hand traced patterns across her clothed stomach.

"Second question: Have you ever done this before?" He asked. His hand sneaking up her shirt.

"Does it look like I've ever done this before?" She bit out. Stein removed his hand quickly. Maka growled at the loss.

"Questions for a question will only make you fail!" He sang.

"No. I haven't."

"Third question: Are you on the pill?"

"Yes." Stein leaned down at kissed her neck.

"Congrats, you pass..." Maka's only answer was a drawn out moan. Then nothing but those for the rest of the night.

During Maka and Stein's time together, Soul was being effortlessly distracted by a half clothed Blair-time and time again.


	10. Chapter 10

Maka awoke around 1 a.m., the pain in her body had already made itself known. She slide from the bed and suppressed a small scream at the ache between her legs. Maka snuck a glance over at her lover. Stein did not move. She smiled and slipped into his bathroom to bathe.

At the sound of the tap turning on, Stein roused to consciousness. Steadily, he rose to dress. He couldn't help but chuckle gently at the small love bites that littered his shoulders and chest as he slipped on a random shirt and pants. Maka's old clothing and underwear were thrown recklessly around the room. He smiled smugly before collecting them again and laying them on the bed. Then he shuffled into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Stein had come to a conclusion as he watched his lover sleeping last night; he would tell her for whom the experiments were performed.

_'My only fear is that she will leave me…' _

_**"That is a possibility." **_'Medusa's' voice joined. Stein fought back irritation.

_'Perfect timing, really. Just the voice I wanted to hear.' _

_**"Glad to see I'm not a bother." **_

_'I'm overjoyed…' _

_**"Okay that's enough, smartass." **_'Medusa's' voice steadily faded into the depths of his mind once more.

___'But I was enjoying our time together!' _He teased as she retreated.__

Maka quickly dried off and stepped from the bathroom. Her green eyes searched the room for Stein, but only found a messy bed and neatly folded clothing on the end. She smiled and dressed in her relatively clean clothing. Maka strained her hearing. She could hear Stein roaming around in the kitchen. She smiled before bouncing into the kitchen.

His back was to her as she approached. She grinned mischievously. Her arms slowly folded around his waist from behind. Stein smiled gently and laid his hands on her arms. She kissed his collarbone and removed her arms from around him.

"I suppose you're leaving?" Stein questioned at seeing her fully dressed, pig tails and all. Her smile faltered.

"It would be best for us. Soul will get suspicious if he isn't already…" Maka shifted on her feet.

"There is something I have to tell you before you go." Maka tilted her head and waited for Stein to continue. "I am the one that they experimented on you for."

"I kinda suspected that. The look a like was a little of a give away. Well that and peaking over your shoulder as you researched," Maka explained. An easy grin spread across her face as Stein took her words in.

"I thought…"

"That I would hate you? That's impossible," Maka stepped toward him once more. Her arms folded around him. "I love you to much too…" Stein smiled and kissed the top of her head. Maka broke free of him after many minutes of enjoying his arms, "I've got to go now…" Stein only smiled at her and kissed her lips gently. She smiled when they parted then slipped out the door.

Maka snuck back into her apartment and listened. She could hear Soul snoring loudly and the quiet purrs of Blair coming from his room. She raised her eyebrows as she walked by his room. Blair's underwear were thrown about the room.

_'Bound to happen…' _She thought with a mental sigh as she slipped into her room and into her bed. Once underneath the covers, she couldn't stop replaying the night before. A smile split her face as she snuggled deeper underneath them. Her eyes opened again minutes later. '_I was experimented on for Stein. To become his prefect half…but why…was Medusa's blood injected into me?' _

_**"To become stronger…"**_ 'Medusa' breathed. _**"You were weak before. Because of me, you are strong enough to be with him." **_Maka did not argue, but fell into an uneasy sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N: I realized that I left this story kind of at a bad place. So I will be picking it back up. Chapters will be slow because I'm also working on one for Vampire Knight. Thank you for tagging along. :D)**_

Maka twirled her pencil and stared at the back of Stein's head. The words 'Medusa' had whispered last night still haunted her.

_"Because of me, you are strong enough to be with him…"_ Maka reflected.

_**"I see my words affected you…" **_Maka resorted to silence. Her mechanical pencil darted across the page as she recorded what her professor said. _**"They are true and you know it…" **_

_'Well, I wouldn't have admitted to…having feelings for him…if it weren't for your meddling interference…' _Her thoughts suddenly took a turn for the worst. Bile rose in her throat as a possibility occurred to her: possession. 'Medusa' chuckled darkly in the depths of her mind. _'Do I have enough of her blood in me to be affected by her madness?' _

_**"Sweetie, you didn't need my blood for that. You had it in you all along, just waiting for the right moment…" **_

_'Yes, well, thank you for that…' _Heavy sarcasm laced her thoughts.

_**"Your welcome!" **_A sharp stab in her side broke her from her "conversation" with 'Medusa'. She looked over at the now standing Soul.

"The bell just rang…"

"Um…" Her eyes flicked toward her professor. "I have to talk to Professor Stein," Stein turned his head slightly as she spoke, "about my condition real fast, you can wait outside if you want!" Soul and her departed the steps together. Maka wasted no time in approaching him. "I'm worried, Professor…" Stein closed his folder and gave her his undivided attention. His face held no emotion, but his eyes held his concern for his lover. "We talked only briefly on the possibility…but something that was whispered to me last night…is it possible that I…picked up more than just her magic?"

"Yes." Stein answered, fear briefly grasping him. Maka's face paled drastically. "But it is very slim." Stein patted her hand gently, "we'll discuss more on this later. You're missing lunch!" He squeezed her hand gently before watching her walk out the door.

Stein sighed and threw the folder back onto his desk. He slipped his glasses off his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_'Being professional is so much harder than I thought it would be…' _

_**"Well you shouldn't have fucked her!" **_'Medusa' screamed at him.

_'Aw…are you still angry with me over that? Jealousy doesn't suit you…' _

Maka ate like a bird. She picked and nibbled at her food. Soul and Tsubaki cast her nervous, worried glances.

"What did Professor Crazy say?" Soul asked. Maka ignored the gab.

"That…it's possible…that I developed some of her…traits…" Silence fell over the table. Soul grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly underneath the table while Kid did the same with the other hand.

"You're head's to thick for her to gain purchase there!" Soul teased. Maka smiled lightly at her friend. Kid just gave her hand one last reassuring squeeze before dropping it. Soul held hers a little longer before letting go. Maka chose to ignore it.

"Don't worry, Maka!" Liz exclaimed, "we're not going to abandon you even if you start acting like a crazy bitch!"

_**"I find that flattering…" **_'Medusa' chimed.

_'Of course you would…' _Maka drawled before turning her attention back to her friends. Maka smiled softly at each one of them. Silently thanking God for them.

Feet apart, both lovers wondered just what traits Maka was in danger of developing…


	12. Chapter 12

The news had spread through the school like a wildfire. Maka Alburn had passed out in English IV. By noon, it had reached Dr. Franken Stein's room. Not by the form of gossip, but by the form of Soul Eater, Maka's partner, and Spirit. The pure panic in both males' eyes was enough to send Stein to his feet.

"What's wrong with her?" The question asked by her father brought Stein back to the present. Where he now leaned against the door of the nurse's office with Spirit in front of him.

"Medusa's blood is trying to take control…of her body…" Stein sighed.

"Is that possible?" Spirit squeaked. Stein raised his eyebrows at the man as if to say "didn't I just say that…" Spirit ignored his once partner in favor of freaking out. Finally he calmed and turned to his friend, "what does that mean for her?"

"I'm not sure yet…"

"Well you knew Medusa best!" Spirit yelled.

A quiet moan broke through Maka's lips as she rolled onto her side. The pain in her head spiked. She hissed and rubbed her temples. Her green eyes widened as she heard the sounds of her father yelling and her lover's quiet answers.

"Yes…I did…" He admitted quietly. Memories briefly flashed before his eyes. The manipulative woman was not afraid to make her plans known to those she wanted to use. Her manipulative nature drew him in, her mysterious ways enchanted him, and the feel of her had captivated him. Stein shook his head roughly as 'Medusa's' smug voice entered his mind:

_**"You're still mine…no matter who you're with…you will always be mine…"**_ Stein ignored 'her' persistent voice and focused on his friend's words.

"Then…is she stronger than Maka?" Maka's eyes widened; hurt flashed through her at her father's questioning.

"I'm afraid so…" The pain in her heart only increased at Stein's answer.

_'Even he doesn't believe in me…' _

_**"Shocking isn't it? I would have thought he of all people would believe in your strength…I guess I was wrong…he's nothing like the man I thought he was…" **_Silence fell over her mind before 'Medusa's' voice came back-longing and want colored her tone, _**"but I only want him more…" **_Maka gave no protest. Dizziness washed over her again before dying away as quickly as it came.

If she had been looking in the mirror, she would have seen her green eyes flicker gold.

Maka struggled to her feet and slipped out from underneath the bed. A small scream escaped her lips as she realized someone had removed her uniform. The door burst open at the scream. There standing in the doorway were Dr. Stein and her father.

"Who undressed me?" She screeched.

"I did," a small voice spoke. Maka turned quickly and glared in the direction of the voice. Liz stepped from the bathroom. Shock washed over Maka's face. "Kid carried you here…you were sweating heavily…it would have been uncomfortable for you to keep them on…" Maka nodded and blushed. "Please sweetie," Liz snorted with a wave, "it's not a big deal. We're both women here." Maka nodded. "But they're not," Liz motioned toward her secret lover, Soul, and her shocked father, "so you might wanna cover up!" Maka squeaked and her blush spread. Soul's mouth was hanging open. The papers he had hung loosely in his hand. Spirit turned at her gaze and began to force the young boy out of the room. Stein gave her a microscopic smile before darting out of the room behind the two of them. Maka closed her eyes and attempted to force down the hurt that threatened to resurface.

_**"Why not let me take control?" **_


	13. Chapter 13

Shortly after Maka was cleared from the nurse's office, she had returned to her classes. One of which was taught by Dr. Franken Stein, her secret lover.

_'So little faith in my strength…' _Maka fumed as she stared down at the paper. Her knuckles white from the force at which she gripped the pencil.

_**"Let go…" **_the madness whispered in her ear. Vaguely, she was aware of Soul's persistent poking and Stein's voice drowning on in the background as she focused her attention on the madness rattling it's strong chains.

_'No…' _Maka vowed silently.

"Maka!" Soul hissed lightly. Maka turned toward her best friend and weapon. His concerned red eyes met her emerald green. She smiled reassuringly. Soul returned her smile, but his eyes still held the concern he dared not voice. Slowly, he returned his attention back toward the teacher in front of the classroom. Maka, however, did not.

For the first time since she had met her favorite teacher, Maka Alburn wished someone else was standing in front of her science class.

Franken Stein had noticed Maka's mental absence and avoidance of his person, but he showed no sign. Inside, curiosity and concern raged. If their shared madness knew the answer to her silence, it bore no answers. Instead, it taunted:

_**"You're losing her…to her weapon-all over again…" **_

A small trickle of suppressed memory seeped through the cracks and played before his eyes:

_"Hey! Hey! Frank!" Called Maka's mother, Darlene, as she ran toward him. A small smile touched his face as she approached. Her dirty blonde hair bouncing with every step. His eye caught a glitter in the sunlight. He tilted his head and focused on the small object on her hand. Dread filled him as he realized the only thing it could be. Darlene was upon him now. Her emerald green eyes shining in delight. _

_ "Look!" She exclaimed happily, pushing her ring finger under his nose. There, slipped on a delicate finger, sat an engagement ring. Stein's heart plummeted. "Spirit proposed!" She burst as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Stein forced a smile onto his face._

_ "Finally…" he mumbled. Darlene laughed; Stein relished in the joyous noise. She threw her arm around his shoulder and steered him toward the apartment building Spirit and himself were housed in. _

_ "Come on! You're late for the party!" Stein complied with her presistant pushes. _

_ "What are we celebrating exactly?" Stein asked, pushing his glasses up with his forefinger. Darlene cast him an odd look._

_ "Or graduation, silly!" Darlene laughed. Stein grinned and rubbed the back of his neck._

_ "Ah…I must have forgot…"_

"Stein…Professor Stein!" He shook his head roughly and cranked the giant screw in his head. His students stared at him, some in wonder and others in concern. Only Maka and her partner paid their teacher no mind. Her eyes were focused on the laughing Soul. Amusement and humor danced in her green depths. Stein watched as she leaned toward him, her hand touched his, then she whispered some unknown delight to him. Stein struggled to tear his eyes away from them and get on with the lesson, but the memory and reality found itself merging together.

Stein fought his mounting jealousy and the resurfaced pain as it rose to the surface. He struggled to reassure himself:

_'Darlene and Maka are nothing alike. Maka loves me…' _

_**"Even though she's never said the words?" **_

Stein paused in his speech for a moment before continued. The madness cackled in delight as it tugged at it's loosening chains.


	14. Chapter 14

Stein glanced up and searched the room for Maka, only to find her gone. Somehow, his girl had slipped out without his noticing.

_**"She's avoiding you…" **_

_ 'I'm aware…' _

Maka flopped down onto her bed; her pillows jumped into the air. She sighed heavily.

_**"Let me take over!" **_The madness raged, shaking at the iron chains. Maka rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. She folded her arms around her waist.

_'Medusa wants Stein, she wanted Stein before her death. What if…I only want him because of her?' _Maka had thought that she would feel sadness at this idea, but instead she only felt relief.

_"Then…is she stronger than Maka?" _

_ "I'm afraid so…" _

Maka rolled back toward her door. Anger coursed through her.

"I am strong enough!" She exclaimed, "whether or not they believe so!"

_'But it would be better if someone believed in me…' _A loud knock sounded from her door. Maka sat up.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," Soul declared as he opened the door. A shirtless Soul stood in the open doorway; a towel thrown around his neck and his white hair still dripping water. Maka found herself staring. Unintentionally, she compared Stein with Soul. Maka shook her head gently and smiled.

"Hey, Soul…" Maka whispered as Soul sank onto the bed beside her. His hand slid over hers. His touch comforting her confused mind and fried nerves.

"You okay, May?" He asked, his red eyes gentle.

"It would be easy to fall in love with you…" Maka voiced. Her eyes widened along with his as she realized she had voiced her thought.

"Maka…" He breathed. Maka closed her eyes and laid back against her pillow.

"I'm scared, Soul…" Maka confessed, "Medusa is trying to take over my mind and body…I think…she's partly succeeding.." Soul squeezed her hand tightly and laid beside her. "I think…the blood they injected me with is infecting my heart…"

"What do you mean?"

"Medusa loved Stein…or as close as they come to love…" Maka closed her eyes, tears spilled from the corner of her eyes, "without thinking, I made Stein my…"

"Maka…" Soul whispered, his eyes closed tightly, "no…" Maka nodded and sobbed.

"I think…a large part of me loves him!" Soul loosened his hold on her hand. Maka turned her head toward him. His red eyes held slight pain. "Don't look at me like that! You slept with Blair!" Soul smiled sheepishly; his smile slipped from his face.

"Is it possible…that you love me too?" Maka thought long and hard about his question.

"I think…it is…Medusa's heart is trying to merge with mine…I don't know who I want…" Maka whispered, "now that I've realized what's happening…" Soul nodded. "Why?"

"Because…I think…I might love you…" Soul answered. Maka's eyes widened.

"What's going to happen if I choose Stein…?" Maka asked. Soul squeezed her hand.

"I'll move on."

"That simple?"

"No…" Soul answered with a shrug, "but eventually I would. After all, you'll always be my miester.." Maka smiled at him. Soul stood from the bed and stretched. He extended his hand to Maka. "Come on, let's get out of here. It's Friday night!" Maka smiled and slipped her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet.

Stein alternated between knocking at Maka's apartment door and walking away. It was obvious Soul was home. Stein would rather have this talk in private. As he gathered his courage to knock, the door swung open.

Maka gave a startled gasp while Soul tensed. There standing in their doorway was Professor Stein. Maka's lover. Soul closed his eyes for a second and glanced over at Maka. She stared unmoving at Stein. Suddenly, he understood what she wanted.

"I'll go ahead…" Soul whispered to Maka; Maka blushed lightly at his closeness. "Meet me at Black*Star's later…" Maka nodded and watched as her friend walked away.

After Soul disappearance, Maka and Stein stared at each other. Finally, she stepped aside and let him inside. Stein stood in front of her as she closed the door.

"So…" Maka whispered, "um…I've come to a theory…" Stein tilted his head. "The blood they injected into me…could take control and…I think it affected my heart first…" Stein let the words sink in. He rocked back onto his heels as if being slapped. "I love you…I think. But I also love Soul…logically…and morally….he's the one I should-" Stein's fist slammed against the door-effectively trapping her against between his body and her door. His eyes were hidden by the glare of his glasses.

"I…" he sagged against her. Maka's heart tugged painfully. "Don't play with me…" He growled. Maka's eyes widened in fright at the anger and pain in his tone. "I love you. I believe you love me."

"Medusa loved you too," Maka interrupted, "or as close as she could come to love. Her madness has become my own as well as her magic. It's possible that her feelings could have transferred-" She gasped sharply as he slammed his fist against the wall again.

"Do you really believe that?" He roared, his heart breaking in his chest. Maka's eyes filled with tears.

"I…" His lips slammed to hers roughly. Maka squeaked; her hands fell to his chest. She could feel herself melting into him, but another part-totally Maka-felt as though she was cheating on Soul.

_**"Oh," **_'Medusa' laughed, _**"you really are messed up!" **_Maka fisted his shirt; she could feel a struggle inside her: pull him closer or push him away. Maka pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his tighter. He pulled away from her.

"I love you…" Maka whispered painfully. "I'm sorry…"

_'Soul…' _Stein smiled at her and laid his forehead on hers. _'I'm sorry…' _

"What made you run away?"

"I heard you talking to my father…you don't have faith in me…" Stein pressed his forehead against her harder.

"I meant no harm…" He whispered. Maka smiled.

"I know you didn't…but it still hurt…"

"Just don't underestimate Medusa's magic…she was stronger than she let on, much stronger…"

"I know…" Stein smiled slightly. Maka kissed his lips; unable to resist the temptation.

Their problems weren't solved, but it was a start.


	15. Chapter 15

**10 Years Later**

Maka Stein smiled as she watched her children, two twins, running in the yard. The sound of her husband's motorcycle soon greeted her. She watched her children run toward their father and dangle from his neck.

_'This is where I always needed to be…' _She thought lovingly as she stared at her disfigured, yet handsome husband.

The memories they'd shared flashed across her eyes:

_"Maka," Stein whispered as he pulled her into the empty hallway. "Congratulations on graduating." The promises they had made sank into her head as he pulled out a small velvet box. Without a word, he dropped to one knee. "It was once said that a man like me couldn't, didn't know how to love someone. With you that has been proven wrong and I intend to prove them wrong every day from now on. I'm not a romantic man, as you well know, but if it makes you happy I will try to be. Maka Albarn, will you marry me?" _

_"Yes," Maka smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger as if she were the most delicate, precious thing in his word. _

_"Spirit," Stein spoke as Maka and he stepped into the household, "we need to talk." Spirit turned from the wall, his shoulders tense. Slowly, he began to freak as he saw Maka standing beside Stein, holding his hand in a death grip. _

_"What's going on?" _

_"Dad," Maka drew in a deep breath, "Stein and I are engaged." Spirit's eyes widened and the intent to kill entered them. "Dad!" She stepped in front of Stein and stared her father down. "I know that you care for me and love me. And that this is probably not the person you wished for me to become involved with, but I am and I love him. I'm pretty sure he loves me." As if to prove this statement, Stein wrapped an arm around Maka's shoulders. Maka leaned into him instinctually. Spirit stared at the two of them with livid eyes._

_"Get out." He spoke dangerously. _

_"Dad…" Maka stepped forward with tears in her green eyes. Spirit held up a shaking hand. _

_"I need time to calm down, Maka." _

_"Come on, Maka," Stein whispered, tugging her arm gently._

_"Mom," Maka breathed, Stein stood beside Darlene. Darlene turned toward her daughter. Her own green eyes wide with shock._

_"Is this true?" Maka held her breathe and nodded. Slowly, Darlene smiled._

_"Well, it's going to take some getting used to. But I can't rightfully stop you." Darlene's eyes held regret for the neglect she had dealt her daughter. _

_On the day of their wedding, Spirit stood at the back of the room and kept quiet as the preacher said speak now. Her mother sat in the front pew. Her green eyes confused, but accepting. Soul dug his nails into his hand deeply while Blair and Patty sat on either side of him. Patty's crazy blue eyes concerned as she stared at Soul. Blair's eyes focused ahead. Soul and Blair had long ago split up. Soul's broken heart had been repaired by a patient Maka in their senior year. Soul had fallen completely and utterly in love with her and had been rejected with crying eyes. _

_"I do," Stein spoke. The rings were exchanged with loving eyes._

_"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher stated. They kissed passionately. No one but Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Blair and Kid cheered. Spirit coughed gently but said nothing._

_After the ceremony, Spirit approached them. He stuck his hand out to Stein; his dark blue eyes avoiding his. Maka smiled happily._

_"Spirit…" Darlene spoke as she approached. Spirit's eyes widened as he saw her. His eyes filled with regret and pain before he turned away. "Don't run, you and I need to talk." She wrapped her arms around her daughter and whispered her congratulations. Maka smiled and watched as her father and mother walked away together. Her father's normally tense back now relaxed and content. Her mother unconsciously leaning toward her father. Maka smiled and followed them. _

_"Maka…" Stein whispered disapprovingly. Maka smiled sheepishly. _

_"I have to know.." She whispered. As she approached, she saw her father wrap his arms around her mother weakly and hold onto her. Darlene was crying. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Stein dragged a protesting Maka away from the window and kissed her lips gently. _

_"We have a first dance to do, love.." He stated. Maka blushed and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor._

_"I'm pregnant," Maka declared. Stein's eyes widened in shock. "You're the father…" A slow smile spread over his face. He swept her into his arms and spun her around._

_"The babies' are coming!" _

Strong arms wrapped around her waist. Maka jumped and looked over her shoulder at her husband. He smiled contently.

"Spirit, Darlene, and the rest of your old gang are supposed to be coming over today…"

"Oh!" Maka had completely forgotten. "I haven't even started supper!" She began to squirm in his arms. Stein tightened his arms around her before letting her go.

"I'll help you." He stepped up beside her and pushed his sleeves up.

Five minutes and a table full of food later, the door bell rang. Her twins, Eli and Darren, screamed and hollered at once another as they played the play station. Maka smiled and opened the door.

"Hey, my little grandchildren!" Spirit screamed. The twins jumped and easily avoided their grandfather's hugs as the played. The door was closed gently by Darlene.

"Hey, mom…" Maka whispered as her arms wrapped around her mother's slender form. The wedding ring glinted brightly on her mother's hand. Maka smiled as she saw it. Darlene was once more an Albarn.

The door bell rang again, Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul, Patty, Kid, and Liz came in all at once. Kid had his arm around Liz's shoulders as the entered. Liz's hand fell to her pregnant stomach. Maka smiled.

"How far along are you?"

"8 months," Patty answered from Soul's arms. Soul smiled down at her fondly.

"No! No! Not like that!" Black Star screamed, waving his arms about frantically. His attempts to coach her children on "the right way" to play a video game were lost on them, but Tsubaki quietly cheered her boyfriend from the side.

Maka smiled as her husband's arms wrapped around her.

Life with her not-so-prefect half was good.

**(A/N: A better ending, I hope.)**


End file.
